Low Case
by rapidlydoom
Summary: A Fanfic About My Bros i dont even remember what i wrote in here
1. Chapter 1

Adam and Amanda were sitting bored in a tree looking for Irene and Kaas.

They looked everywhere. In Kaas' dildo collection, Irenes insult collection, Adams closet, Under Amanda's butt, under Heavy's butt and in Nepeta's asshole. They jumped through rivers, snow, swamp, and ocean looking for Kaas and Irene. It seemed as if they couldn't find Kaas or Irene so Adam got a bit whiney.

"Where the fuck is Irene," said Adam.

"Where Kaas," replied Amanda

"Did you just fucking answer my statement-question with another statement-question?," Adam replied back.

And with that short convorsation they were off to find where their bros were. After about 2 minutes of searching Adam started to have symtoms of low Irene intake because he's addicted to Irene. Everyone is addicted to Irene. Even Irene. The only thing that isn't addicted is Matt because no one cares Matt.

Matt was about to say hi but he read the sentence before so he sniffled and tried to leave but Amanda said no and pattted his face which made him turn into a space traveling walrus so Matt became happy. He traveled through trillions of worlds for them but he didn't find Irene or Kaas. Bummer.

After about 7 hours it was time for Adam to go to sleep. He said wished Amanda good dreams with a "ewelelliginjfghvdsdhfffsjdhg uckingfge." And fell asleep.

Then Irene got online.

"Omg it looks like Adam shit all over my walls," she said. And the shit was actually Nick's shit.

THE END 


	2. Chapter 2

This is an essay on how much I love Mikal. I don't even have to put platonic in here since I love everyone even if I fucking hate you you god damn piece of fucking shit. Mikal is hot. I mean. He's so hot that he can melt the sun. Hot damn he's hot. Also he has an 8 inch dick which is like damn. He's like a cooler Rainbow Dash covered in cool whip. Yes, he is hot and cool. I know. Fucking incredible. He also likes Homestuck. I couldn't even tell at first even if he had a Homestuck icon and a Homestuck title set as his name. He don't act like a Homestuck. He act like a Sexy.

He doesn't fucking talk which pisses me off but it's ok. He likes dinosaur porn. He writes shitty ass porn fics like i do. Shitty in a good way. Everything I do is shitty even if it's excellent. What am I saying, it's always excellent. Excellent and shitty otp. I gave him a boner once and I was like fuck yes I gave a guy a boner yeaaaahahahhahhhhhh. He's sick right now but he's a babe so Jesus will kick his sick ass and make him all cool and not sick. He technically sucks dick.

He's like all of those hot anime characters like the Once-ler and Batman all put together in a hot bundle of holy shit I have a huge ass boner I bet my dick just grew 3 sizes today Jesus smeezes. He stays awake too late and he should go to bed more early so he can maintain his mega-super hotness. He says "o" a ton. Bitch won't his god damn webcam cause he thinks he's too hot for the camera and the camera might expload and stuff. But he's hot. He has a cute tummy too. He sort of has a lady's body and he's too skinny but that's ok because a ton of chicks would fuck that. You can play the xylophone on him, use his cute ribs as your instrument.

He probably has stinky arm pits but studies show that people with hairy arm pits smell bad so science has an excuse for hairy and skinky arm pits. Also some people are attracted to certain scents of sweat. He got gorrilla arms that can knock your head off.

He helps this other hot bro named Kaas in homework which is A+ in my book because Kaas is also hot. Hot people and hot people talking to each other more like help me I've fallen and I can't get up. But I don't ship them because why the fuck would I, do I look like a creepy ass bitch to you. If I do then hahah I'm still hot. Even if I have a huge ass pimple on my face and greasy ass hair and I'm crying I'm pretty as fuck and if you disagree with me I'm still pretty as fuck and so is Mikal because he is hot.

He's 109 pounds and 5'3 so he's not that tall but he'll drop kick you since hes a fucking pro.

He got a bitchin ass dog named Roxy. I know, best dog name ever. So sassy. Sounds like the name of a party animal. Way better than Bec Noir. No one even likes Bec Noir. No one does. Fuck bec Noir and his murdering atttitude. But I don't hate him since I love everybody.

He's also a bitchin ass spriter, he is so cool at spriting. He should make me a sprite one day. I suck at spriting but that's ok since I'm bitchin at other things.

His shoe size is 8, the same size as his dick. I didn't think it was possible. You show size the same as your dick size. Fucking incredible. Can't fucking belive it holy fucking god damn shit.

I asked him how big his dick was and he ran off and went to measure it am I'm all like hahahah. Wow what a cutie. He better be measuring it erect. Ok he said 9. Shit now his dick isn't the same size as his shoe. He better get a shoe potion and make it 9.

He has my birthday so we're Michael Jackson died on our birthday bros. I can't watch T.V. without seeing MJ. I mean geez. Calm down MJ. I hope Obama doesn't die on our b day because then it will be all like the T.V. is just those two.

All in all he's really hot and you should love him and if you don't, it's ok I love you.


End file.
